StarCraft 64
StarCraft 64 is a "port" of the game of StarCraft to the Nintendo 64, released a year and a half after StarCraft: Brood War. As a console game, it had a different control scheme. StarCraft 64 contains both the original game and the expansion set, including the bonus mission "Dark Origin." Playing the Brood War storyline required the Nintendo 64 4 MB Expansion Pack.[http://ign64.ign.com/articles/072/072204p1.html StarCraft Needs Some Expansion]. IGN (1999-11-16). Retrieved on 2008-01-19 Interface StarCraft 64 has several differences in interface from the PC version of StarCraft, such as command buttons that did not previously exist. For example, pressing one of the buttons on the controller brought up a menu with the two "build" buttons, a button for training units and a button for researching tech - selecting either "build" button from this would be equivalent to selecting the nearest worker unit (such as an SCV) not already building something, moving the screen to its former position, and clicking the appropriate "build" button. Selecting the tech button on the menu would perform a similar action, automatically selecting the nearest idle tech structure of a certain type to research something (one selected a researchable upgrade technology, such as terran Infantry Weapons or protoss Ground Armor, from the menu that appeared and the nearest appropriate structure would receive the order.) Michael Morhaime holds a negative opinion of the game, describing it as "clearly a port," and not designed for the interface that the N64 provided. It was decided post-release that Blizzard would do no more console ports unless they thought the game was suited for consoles.2014-10-03, THE THREE LIVES OF BLIZZARD ENTERTAINMENT. Polygon, accessed on 2014-10-04 Mass Media Games described porting StarCraft to the Nintendo 64 as "a nearly absurd undertaking and the cartridges sold out in a matter of weeks."Who Are We?. Mass Media Games, accessed on 2017-11-17 Differences Between Versions StarCraft 64 was designed as a port of StarCraft and StarCraft: Brood War, both originally PC and Mac games, for the Nintendo 64. However, a number of differences exists between the versions: *Rather than having a single tutorial mission, StarCraft 64 has two, both different from their PC counterpart.StarCraft 64. Vivendi Games. Mission: Boot Camp (in English). 1998.StarCraft 64. Vivendi Games. Mission: Officer Training (in English). 1998. *The unit selection cap is raised to 18 from 12. *Cheat codes are not available from the start, rather they are objects that need to be found in certain missions. Once the cheat code is found it will be usable from the pause menu. Using a cheat code on a mission that has not been already beaten will prevent the player from progressing. *If all missions are beaten and all cheat codes are found, a secret level exclusive to StarCraft 64 named "Resurrection IV" is unlocked, was part of the Stukov series of missions that included "Deception" and "Mercenaries II."Blizzard Entertainment, Mass Media Inc. StarCraft 64. (Nintendo of America, Inc.) Mission: Resurrection IV (in English). 2000. *Worker units will automatically begin mining upon creation. *All voice acting has been removed for campaign missions, and some dialogue text has been shortened. Much of the swearing has been removed or censored. *Cinematics have been removed, aside from a shortened version of the first cinematic that plays upon starting up the game. In their place are slideshows of the PC cinematics. *Unit responses are more limited, with only one quote for repeatedly clicking on the unit. Unit responses are not mixed, unlike the PC version, and units can repeat the same quote multiple times. *All races are limited to two musical tracks, each race gaining one track from StarCraft and the track each race had gained in StarCraft: Brood War. These tracks have also been shortened. The briefing room background music has also been changed for all races to a soundtrack unique to StarCraft 64. *Race specific briefing rooms have been removed, and all campaigns default to the terran briefing room. *In the mission "Into the Darkness," an exchange in the briefing between Tassadar and Jim Raynor that was removed in the PC version has been added back in. *The mission "Desperate Alliance" retains an unused victory condition from the PC version, where if the player destroys the zerg hatchery, the Sons of Korhal dropships will break through and end the level in victory before the timer ends. The beginning dialogue with marines and vultures are also replaced with statements from the adjutant. References Freeman. Game Credits for StarCraft 64. Mobygames. Accessed 2008-11-20. es:StarCraft 64 Category: Games